Doll Castle
by Hachiiko
Summary: the GazettE au complet en mode Yaoi-  Ruki est engagé comme musicien dans le château du roi... ce qu'il y découvre le surprend. Va t-il se laisser emporter dans cette sulfureuse relation qui unie le roi et sa petite cour?
1. Bienvenue au Château

Il arpentait les couloirs du château, la démarche peu sûre mais rapide car les deux hommes à ses côtés lui forçaient un peu le pas. Il redoutait ce qui pouvait lui arriver entre ces murs. Mais que voulez-vous, on ne fait pas attendre le roi…alors on presse le pas. Un des deux hommes ouvrit une porte en bois massive et il put entrer. La pièce était sombre et froide, seulement entrecoupée par un mince rayon de lumière, mais il ne s'en formalisa pas plus que ça car une voix lui fit oublier cette atmosphère glacée.

-C'est bon, laissez le nous.

« Nous »…alors il n'y avait pas que le roi avec lui.

Il ne distinguait rien, vraiment.

-Approche toi s'il te plait.

Il se guida à la voix mais il avançait prudemment.

-Il me semble que notre invité ne voit pas beaucoup…Kai, allume les chandelles s'il te plait.

Il sursauta un instant. Quelque chose venait de traverser le rayon de lumière. Quelques secondes après, une bougie s'alluma puis d'autres pour former une petite auréole de lumière. Iluminé par cette soudaine clarté, le visage d'un homme apparut. Il regarda l'invité et lui souria, un beau sourire qui en un instant lui fit sentir une augmentation de la chaleur de la pièce.L'homme disparût de nouveau dans la pénombre mais seulement quelques secondes plus tard une nouvelle source de lumière apparût. Cette fois ci, l'homme n'était plus seul mais en compagnie d'un second se demanda combien ils étaient dans la pièce au final, mais quand il vit le second homme le regarder de travers puis poser son regard sur Kai pour finalement le prendre dans ses bras pour l'embrasser avec douceur, il oublia complétement sa question.A peine revenait il sur Terre que l'homme avait de nouveau disparût. Comme l'autre fois il réaparut. Comparée à celle qu'il venait de vivre, la surprise de la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux surpassait la précé effet, Kai était dans une bien étrange position. Un genoux entre les deux cuisses de la personne qui devait certainement être le roi, et le second genoux posé sur l'accoudoir du siège où était assit la personne, il allumait encore de grandes bougient. Quand elles furent toutes en activité, il écarta les yeux.

Effectivement la personne assise sur le siège était bien le roi. Il n'avait pas de couronne, pas de sceptre ou encore de long manteau, mais de par son allure on voyait que c'était lui. Et puis, il était sur un trône, rien que ça suffit à le lui faire main du roi, celle qui devaient être posée sur l'accoudoir avant qu'il n'y ait le genoux de Kai, vint se poser dans le bas du dos de celui-ci. Il y appuya dessus le rapprochant un peu pour venir embrasser son cou alors que Kai passait une main dans les cheveux du souverain.

-Merci Kai, ça ira.

-Oui

Il le regarda descendre du siège et partir mais cette fois ci il alla vers l'homme qui l'avait embrassé tout à l'heure. Celui ci le prit à nouveau dans ses bras, colla leurs torses et ils échangèrent à nouveau un baiser passionné. Un peu gêné par cette vision, l'invité tourna le regard vers le roi. Il était grand et beau. Il savait qu'il n'y avait pas longtemps qu'il était passé roi, après la mort de ses parents. Seulement âgé d'une vintaine d'année, il avait le regard calme mais on y voyait très bien briller une lueur amusée. Quel genre d'homme était donc le roi.

-Il va faire partie des notres?

Il sursauta. Qui venait de parler? Les lèvres du roi n'avait pas bougées et celles de Kai et de l'autre homme étaient encore en train de se caresser amoureusement. Il baissa alors un peu les yeux et sursauta de nouveau. Se tenant à moitier allongé contre le trône, les bras repliés sur l'accoudoir, un homme au cheveux d'un noir de jais impressionnant le regardait avec un air était très beau lui aussi. Ils étaient tous comme ça dans ce château?

-Je l'espère… Tu t'appelles Ruki n'est ce pas?

Ruki- Oui, mon seigneur.

Pour la première fois il parlait.

-Je suis Uruha, le roi. Mais tu es au courant je suppose.

Ruki- Je ne connaissais pas votre nom sire. Les gens de mon rang n'ont que peu à faire des noms des hauts placés.

Uruha- Bien, maintenant tu le sais. Avant de te parler du pourquoi je t'ai faire venir, je te présente Kai, officiellement c'est mon intendant. La personne qui la serre dans ses bras c'est Reita, officiellement c'est mon garde du corps. Et enfin…

Il baissa les yeux vers l'homme près de lui puis passa une main sous son menton, posé contre ses bras, pour soulever sa tête et approcher leurs visages. Il caressa de sa langue les lèvres offertes de l'homme puis se redressa.

Uruha- Lui c'est Aoi, officiellement c'est mon espion. On m'a dit que tu avais une voix magnifique. J'aimerais faire de toi mon musicien personnel. Bien sûr tu seras logé au château, nourrit protégé et bien sûr rénuméré. Acceptes-tu mon offre?

Ruki ne mit pas longtemps avant de se décider. Il était fils de paysans, donc pauvre et sa maison n'était pas assez grande pour acceuillir toute sa famille, plus le bébé qui allait arriver. Cela aiderait bien des gens que le poids qu'il représente s'en aille. Et puis quand on travaille au compte personnel du roi, on est plutôt bien rénuméré. Il pourrait aider sa famille ainsi. De plus, si il devait seulement servir de musicien, ça devrait aller. il aimait chanter, il aimait vraiment ça.

Ruki- Oui, j'accepte, mon seigneur.

Uruha- Bien alors, Kai, Reita, Aoi, je vous présente Ruki. Je voudrais que vous lui appreniez le fonctionnement de ce château, mais surtout le notre.

Kai/Aoi/Reita- Compte sur nous.

Uruha- As tu des questions?

Ruki- Oui…

Il regarda successivement Kai et Reita qui étaient repartient dans leur embrassade, pas du tout gênés par le fait qu'ils ne soient pas seuls, et Aoi qui avait entrelacé ses doigts avec ceux d'Uruha, les embrassant doucement.

Ruki- Je voudrais savoir… enfin vos hommes de mains sont tous aussi proches? Les servantes et autres gardes?

Uruha- Haha, je vois que tu as remarqué leur comportement entre eux et avec moi. Non, Kai, Aoi et Reita sont les seuls à pouvoir me montrer tant d'affection. Je fais ce que je veux de mes domestiques, cependant, seul eux 3 sont aussi proche de moi. Il n'y a qu'eux qui le méritent. Autre chose?

Ruki- Oui. Quand vous me les avez présentés, vous avez dis leur fonction officielle… cela veut-il dire qu'il en ont une officieuse?

Uruha- Décidemment tu es très porté sur eux! C'est bien, comme ça tu t'entendras peut être mieux avec eux, et plus vite. En effet, ils sont officiellement mes domestiques. Mais officieusement… ils sont mes amants.

Ruki ouvrit une nouvelle fois de grands yeux. Il entendit Aoi rire un peu puis chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille de son roi.

Ruki- Mais si ce sont tous les trois vos amants… cela ne vous gêne t-il pas de voir par exemple Kai et Reita aussi proches?

Il regarda à nouveau le couple qui le regardait lui aussi. Pour la première fois il vit Reita esquisser un petit sourire amusé mais il entendit également sa voix.

Reita- Tu n'as pas peur de l'effrayer en lui disant ça, Ruwa?

Uruha- Haha, si peut être… mais il faut bien qu'il sache. Mes amants et moi vivons tous ensemble, tout le temps, nous faisons tous ensemble et partageons tout. Que se soit nos repas, nos aventures… ou nos lits. Si par exemple je suis avec Kai au cours d'une nuit, il n'est nullement interdit à Aoi et Reita de passer la leur ensemble. C'est ainsi que nous faisons

Ruki- Vous voulez dire que…

Il eut juste le temps de le voir arriver près de son visage, il ne l'avait pas vu se lever. Aoi plongeat son regard noir et profond dans celui d'un bleu quelque peu étonnant de Ruki.

Aoi- Tu parles trop à mon goût, tais toi un peu blondinet.

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que les lèvres d'Aoi se posaient sur les siennes. Qu'allait-il lui arriver dans ce château? Il n'avait pas vraiment très envie de devenir un des amants du roi, ou alors un de ses trois là.


	2. Poupée de son

Auteur: Hachii

Genre: Yaoi

Pairing: Les GazettO au complet ^^' pas de pairing précis!

PS: gomen je le met que maintenant mais j'ai zappé pour l'autre chapitre (enfin l'intro) J'espère que cette suite vous plaira tout autant^^ N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez=)

* * *

Aoi récupéra ses lèvres et repartit après un regard amusé face à la réaction de surprise de Ruki. Il alla s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir, tournant le dos à son roi.

Uruha: Pardonne le, Aoi n'aime pas les gens qui parle trop.

Ruki: Je… pardonnez moi, Aoi.

Le concerné, rit un peu. Un rire grave et envoutant qui fit frissonner Ruki. Il pencha la tête sur le côté et se cambra un peu en arrière faisant légèrement glisser le haut de son kimono, largement ouvert, sur son épaule.

Aoi: Ne t'en fait pas…je t'apprendrais à moins parler.

Ruki s'inclina un peu. Il n'aurait pas cru une telle réponse mais il se dit qu'elle corespondait assez à l'idée qu'il se faisait de lui. Honnête mais cachant quelque chose.

Uruha: Bien, tu dois être fatigué. Nous allons te montrer ta chambre. Demain j'enverais des hommes prévenir ta famille. Interdiction de quitter ce château, sauf si je t'y autorise.

Ruki: Bien sire.

Kai: Dois je le conduire Uruha?

Uruha: Oui s'il te plait.

Rapidement, Kai s'éloigna de Reita, vint vers Ruki et l'invita à le suivre. Il ne se dirigea pourtant pas vers la sortie de la pièce mais il dépassa le trône.

Ils passèrent une porte que Ruki n'avait pas vu, même après que Kai ait allumé les quelques bougient. Il l'ouvrit et ils débouchèrent sur un grand couloir orné de sompteux tableaux. Beaucoup étaient des geishas à ce que pouvait voir Ruki. Toutes très belles.

Il parcourut le couloir des yeux et tomba sur un très grand escalier en colimaçon.

Kai: Nos chambres sont en haut. Suis moi.

Voyant que Ruki semblait avoir du mal réaliser ce qu'il lui arrivait, il lui prit la main et le tira doucement pour le faire marcher.

Kai: Ne t'en fait pas, au début ça fait un peu peur, mais on s'y fait vite.

Ruki: Ou…oui, désolé.

Il reçut un très beau sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Ce Kai avait le don de mettre les gens en confiance.

Kai: On est une sorte de famille, même si nous sommes amants. C'est un peu étrange pour toi mais avec le temps tu trouveras ça normal. On s'entraide tous. Si jamais ça va vraiment pas, viens me voir. D'accord?

Ruki: D'accord… merci, Kai.

Sa main était chaude autour de la sienne et il la serra un peu. Il ne voulait pas le lui dire, mais il était mort de peur. L'idée même de devoir passer dans le lit du roi un jour l'effrayait, il redoutait ce moment. Et s'il devait aussi passer dans celui de Reita? Il lui faisait vraiment froid dans le dos celui-là.

Quand Kai se stoppa, il se cogna un peu à lui, bien trop prit par ses songes.

Kai: Voilà ta chambre. La mienne est celle en face de la tienne avec la fleur de Lotus, celle plus loin du même côté c'est celle de Reita, avec l'Oiseau de Paradis, celle juste en face avec la fleur de Jasmin c'est Aoi et enfin, la grande porte au fond du couloir avec la Rose blanche, c'est celle d'Uruha.

Ruki: Je vois… pourquoi des fleurs?

Kai: Ce sont les fleurs qui nous vont le mieux d'après notre roi. La tienne sera décidée bientôt je suppose. Enfin, si tu restes assez longtemps…

Bon je te laisse, je regagne ma chambre. Oyasumi.

Ruki: Oui, si je reste. Merci… Oyasumi.

Il ouvrit sa porte et entra alors que celle de Kai s'ouvrait à son tour. Elle était grande et spacieuse, tout était placé de façon à ce que la pièce soit bien harmonisée. Son lit était immense, certainement prévu pour 3 voir 4 personnes. Jamais il n'avait eut tant de luxe et ça lui faisait un peu peur. Il s'approcha de la coiffeuse et y découvrit un vêtement de nuit. Il quitta le sien, usé et ternis pour l'enfiler.

Le tissus lui caressa la peau et il se sentit à l'aise dedans. Il se retourna et jeta un nouveau regard sur la pièce. Il n'y avait rien lui appartenant, il allait devoir se construire son « chez lui ». Il alla vers le lit et se glissa dans les draps froids. Il se roula en boule et ferma les yeux. Ruki devrait faire de son mieux pour apprécier le château. Il pouvait y arriver, Kai était là si besoin.

Après un certain temps d'angoisse et de réflexion, il se laissa aller à un sommeil profond. Il verrait bien ce que lui réservait demain.

Dans la salle du trône, Reita était partit depuis un petit moment. Ne restait donc plus qu'Aoi et le beau roi.

Aoi: Pourquoi lui?

Uruha: Sa voix me plait. Il aidera au bien être de ce château.

Aoi: Tu veux dire au tien… il devient ton musicien personnel.

Uruha: Oui c'est ça.

Aoi: Tu vas passer du temps avec lui?

Uruha: Décèlerais-je une pointe de jalousie dans ta voix?

Le regard d'Aoi se fit froid, puis ses joues se colorèrent un peu et il se leva.

Aoi: Pas du tout, vous vous faites des idées mon roi!

Uruha: Allons allons, Aoi… de quoi as tu peur?

Aoi: De strictement rien, Uruha.

Uruha: Alors viens là.

Il tapota sur ses cuisses puis ouvrit grand ses bras, acceuillant Aoi qui s'y était presque précipité. Assis face à lui, il passa ses bras autour de la nuque de son roi qui se mit à lui caresser les cuisses.

Uruha: Tu es effrayé à l'idée que je l'aime plus que toi?

Aoi: Pas forcement plus que moi, plus que nous en général.

Uruha: Je vous aime tous de la même manière. Et rien n'est encore dit… il est peut être possible que Ruki parte dans le courant de la semaine. S'il ne me plait pas… il repartira dans ses champs.

Aoi: Peut être bien…mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir peur que tu nous délaisses Reita, Kai et moi.

Uruha: Ce n'est pas près d'arriver… et si ça arrivait, je me tuerai avant.

Il passa une main contre le fessier d'Aoi pour le rapprocher de lui, passant sa langue dans son cou.

Aoi: Alors je mourais avec toi… ah Ruwa…

La main qui se trouvait contre le bas de son dos était repartie sur ses cuisses et avait profité de l'ouverture de son kimono pour se glisser contre sa peau. Petit à petit elle regagna sa place contre la fesse d'Aoi.

Celui-ci passa une main dans les cheveux couleur caramel d'Uruha pour le défaire de son cou et partir à l'assault de ses lèvres. Aoi avait envie de le sentir tout contre lui, il avait envie qu' Uruha lui montre qu'il l'aime et le désire toujours autant. Ces moments privilégiés où ils étaient seuls, il les adorait. Il pouvait libérer toute sa sensualité et faire frissonner Uruha.

Le baiser s'éternisait. Leurs lèvres se caressaient tendrement puis leurs langues chaudes et humides vinrent se lover l'une contre l'autre.

Les délassant finalement, ils reprirent leur souffle et recommencèrent à se câliner. Quelques caresses sur les joues, une main qui passe dans la cheveulure de l'autre. Il n'y avait jamais rien de brutal entre ces deux là. Juste des petits jeux tendre et quelques fois enfantin.

Uruha: Tu devrais aller te coucher. J'ai une mission pour toi demain.

Aoi: Quelle est elle?

Uruha: Tu sauras demain. Il se fait tard, je tombe de fatigue.

Aoi: D'accord.

Il se leva après un bref baiser, entrainant à sa suite son roi. Il passèrent la porte et montèrent l'escalier pour arriver dans le couloir. Ils ne parlaient pas, les seuls bruits étant ceux de leurs pas et du tissus de leurs longs kimonos traînant par terre. Aoi souhaita bonne nuit au souverain puis ferma la porte derière lui. Les pas continuèrent puis un second bruit de porte et enfin plus rien.

Tout le château semblait dormir d'un sommeil profond, enveloppé par le manteau sombre de la nuit, rien ne troublait le silence total des lieux.

Pas même la respiration entrecoupée de gémissements de Kai. Assis sur le rebord de sa fenêtre qui ne laissait passer que très peu la faible lumière de la demi-lune, il se laissait aller aux plaisirs que lui offrait Reita. Son kimono d'un blanc légèrement bleuté ne lui couvrait presque plus le torse et tenait encore à lui car ses poignets étaient toujours dans les manches. Bien mit entre ses cuisses, Reita mordait la chair offerte de son cou, parfois fort, parfois avec tendresse, alternant les coups de dents et ceux de langue. Un nombre plutôt important de marques violettes apparaîssaient sur son cou.

Kai: Hm, Reita… passe à autre chose…

Comprennant ce que voulait son amant, Reita abandonna sa petite cachette . Il plaça son visage face au sien et enleva ses mains des hanches de Kai pour venir défaire le nœud du large bandeau doré qui couvrait son nez et une partie de ses joues. Ceci fait il approcha sa tête et la pencha pour titiller de ses lèvres celles de Kai. Celui-ci gémit de contentement et fit glisser ses mains qu'il avait posé contre le torse brûlant de Reita pour venir en placer une contre sa nuque et l'autre dans ses cheveux blonds. Les trouvant trop inactives, Reita plaça ses mains à lui sur les cuisses de son amant et les fit bouger doucement.

Il les faisait aller vers l'intérieur, revenait vers les genoux, parfois il caressait du bout des doigts les mollets. Kai quant à lui mordait sa lèvre inférieure comme pour se venger de celles qu'il avait reçu dans son cou. profitant qu'il ait les lèvres entrouvertes, il passa sa langue entre celles-ci et la rendit curieuse quand elle rencontra celle de Reita.

Il connaissait le fonctionnement de Kai quand il passait la nuit ensemble. Si Uruha et Aoi étaient tendres et sensuels, Kai et lui étaient plus sauvages, plus impulsifs. Il agrippa alors fermement ses cuisses et les souleva un peu, intimant silencieuseemnt à Kai de passer ses jambes autour de sa taille. Ce qu'il fit. Le blond s'occupa alors de finir de faire tomber ce kimono devenu encombrant. Il le trouvait superbe dedans, mais sans, il l'était encore plus. Il défit la ceinture et laissa les poignets de Kai abandonner les manches, se retrouvant ainsi nu. Il le colla à lui et enserra sa taille pour le soulever et jeter le tissus à bas. Il ne voulait pas risquer de le salir. Il le reposa ensuite pour se dévêtir à son tour. Il posa ses mains sur son col et les fit glisser le long de l'ouverture jusqu'à ce que ses doigts délassent le tissu que retenait son kimono contre sa peau. Quand la ceinture tomba à terre, il s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître ce torse que Kai connaissait par cœur. Il se fixaient et ne se lâchaient pas, mais quand il reprit son col pour le faire glisser le long de ses bras, les yeux de Kai suivirent son trajet admirant une énième fois ce corps si parfait. Il dessera ses jambes pour le laisser retrouver le sien contre le sol froid puis les referma de nouveau, attirant son amant contre lui pour le réembrasser. Reita le fit se pencher un peu en arrière et rentra en lui, presque brusquement.

Kai: HMMMM!

Il attendit de sentir les lèvres de Kai se décrisper contre les siennes pour commencer ses mouvements.

Reita aurait tué pour pouvoir ressentir ce plaisir partagé toute sa vie. Kai faisait partie des personnes qu'il aimait le plus. Jamais au grand jamais il ne voudrait les abandonner, et il était sûr que si l'un deux venait à les trahir, casser cette relation qu'était la leur, il en aurait le cœur brisé à jamais. Rien ne remplaçait la douceur du sourire réconfortant de Kai, rien ne remplaçait la sensualité regard envoûtantd'Aoi, rien ne remplaçait le plaisir des bras chaleureux d'Uruha.

Maintenant il ne manquait plus qu'à savoir ce qu'allait devenir Ruki pour lui… peut être son cœur ne l'accepterait-il pas, peut être qu'il l'inviterait à bras ouverts s'il restait plus longtemps.

Dans un geste brutal il griffa tout le long de la cuisse de Kai. Ce ressentit était tellement fort!

Reita: Ah Kai!… Jamais…ne me quitte jamais.

Il avait tellement besoin de ces personnes, de ses amants, de cette famille. Kai passa ses bras autour de sa nuque et cacha sa tête dans sa nuque, réprimant un sanglot au fond de sa gorge. Ils en avaient tous besoin, leurs passés les poussaient à s'accorcher à ça, à cette nouvelle vie.

La nuit céda la place au jour et le château s'éveilla.

Une servante vint réveiller le nouvel habitant, ouvrant les fênetres pour laisser l'air frais du mois de Mai entrer dans la pièce. Un homme entra à son tour et le pria d'aller dans la salle de bain. Là il le lava. Ruki n'avait pas l'habitude de se genre d'attentions, d'habitude il n'avait pas quelqu'un pour lui frotter le dos, le savonner avec une drôle d'essence divinement parfumée. Quand il sortit de son cocoon d'eau chaude un second homme entra. Décidemment il étaient combient dans ce château?

-J'apporte votre vêtement sire.

Ruki -Si…sire?

Il tourna la tête dans tous les sens pour voir où se cachait le roi. Mais personne n'était là.

-Oui…en tant que proche du roi nous devons vous appeler ainsi.

Ruki: Oh, je vois… je n'y suis pas habitué…

-Vous vous y ferez, comme tout ici.

-Si vous restez.

Toujours cette question de rester ou pas. Ceci aussi l'effrayait. Devoir repartir dans ses champs… sa famille ne le pouvait pas.

Ruki- Je…je vais tout faire pour rester.

-Bien sire… alors permettez nous de vous aider à vous habiller.

Il acquiéça et le second homme posa les partie de la ceinture du kimono sur le côté. Il déplia le tissu noir et Ruki leur tourna le dos. Il passa un premier bras dans la large manche puis un second et on ajusta le kimono à ses épaules. Un des hommes le tint fermé devant et l'autre amena ce qui allait le ceinturer. Il entoura le corps de Ruki, juste en de la poitrine, d'un tissu rouge décoré de motifs jaunes puis recouvrit celui-ci d'un second tissu noir. Il serra le tout avec un tissu rendu épais et solide par plusieurs torsions.

-Vous voilà habillé, sire.

-Une femme de chambre vous attend pour vous coiffer.

Ils le saluèrent après un remerciement puis sortirent. Ruki alla lui aussi dans sa chambre où patientait tranquillement une jeune femme souriante.

-Bonjour, sire.

Ruki: Bonjour… mademoiselle.

-Asseyez vous je vous prie.

Elle désigna le tabouret devant la coiffeuse et vint se placer derrière Ruki. Elle passa un peigne fin dans ses cheveux pour les démêler, bien qu'ils ne le soient pas vraiment. Ensuite elle prit une mêche qu'elle releva et plaqua à son crâne avec des épingles pour faire un effet de pointe. Elle fit pareil avec toutes et finit par placer des baguettes de bois couleur d'ébène. Ruki ne se reconnaissait plus. Mais il remarqua l'air mécontent de la jeune femme.

Ruki: Quelque chose ne va pas?

-En fait… je me disais que…votre frange.

Ruki: Oui?

-Elle ne va pas, elle est trop longue.

Ruki: Et bien coupez la.

- Sire?

Ruki: Vous vous y connaissez mieux que moi visiblement alors je vous laisse faire.

Il saisit le ciseaux devant lui et le tendit à le jeune servante. Elle le prit et se plaça sur le côté de Ruki. Elle attrapa sa frange et avec le peigne la coupe en un ligne droite, cependant elle laissa un mêche du côté de l'oreille à la longueur d'origine, lui arrivant juste sous l'œil. Elle fit un leger dégradé sur les quelques autres mêches qui restaient.

-Vous voilà prêt sire!

Ruki: Le résultat vous convient mieux?

-Oui! Merci de m'avoir laissé faire!

Ruki: Comment t'appelles tu?

-Misaya, sire.

Ruki: Et bien merci, Misaya, c'est très réussit! J'espère avoir encore affaire avec toi!

Misaya- Certainement sire, le roi m'a charger de vous servir jusqu'à ce vous ne soyez plus dans ce château. Cela peut donc varier.

Ruki: Oui je vois. Bon et bien je vais y aller alors. Mais…où dois je aller?

Misaya: Dans la salle des repas. Le roi et sa cour doivent y être eux aussi. Je vous y mêne.

Ils sortirent et retraversèrent tout ce qu'il avait fait en sens inverse le jour avant. Ils arrivèrent dans un vaste pièce où trônait une table en bois massif.

Uruha: Ah le voilà enfin.

Ruki se tourna vers la voix tandis que Misaya sortait après une courbette.

Uruha: Asseyons nous.

A ces mots, Aoi, Reita et Kai bougèrent et prirent place sur les sièges. Ruki ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. De plus il n'avait pas vraiment faim… il avait le ventre noué. Revoir Uruha lui avait coupé sa joie.

Aoi: Un problème…blondinet?

Ruki: Non non…juste que…

Kai: Tu n'as pas faim?

Ruki: Oui…

Il baissa les yeux. D'habitude il ne mangeait jamais à sa faim et ne louperait un repas aussi maigre soit il pour rien au monde. Mais là…

Reita: Depuis quand on refuse de manger en compagnie de son roi?

Les joues de Ruki prirent un teinte rouge et il s'inclina. Il entendit des bruits de pas qui venaient vers lui, puis une main qui se pose sur sa joue. Il releva la tête et vit le roi. De près il était vraiment très beau. un regard chocolat attendrissant mais aussi taquin.

Uruha: Même si tu ne manges pas, reste avec nous.

Ruki: Oui, sire.

Aoi: Tu devrais t'habituer à l'appeler Uruha plus que sire. Nous ne sommes pas des domestiques.

Ruki: Pour l'instant on ne peux pas dire que je fais partie des votres. Je ne me permettrait d'appeler le roi par son prénom que quand je le serais.

Kai: Vient t'asseoir Ruki.

Uruha: Oui, vient. Ton kimono est sublime et laisse parfaitement voir une de tes cuisses que je découvre et trouve magnifique…

Il passa un doigt contre la peau pâle de Ruki.

Uruha: Mais je t'apprécierais tout autant assis.

Il tira sa main et le conduisit à une chaise sur laquelle il s'assit.

Reita: Et bien tout de même. Mademoiselle fais sa star des le début.

Kai: Reita!

Aoi: *ne se mêlant pas de la petite dispute de ses deux amants* Tu sais blondinet, on ne te veut pas de mal et je comprends que tu sois un peu effrayé. Moi aussi au début j'étais sur mes gardes. Mais si tu veux intégrer la cour et ne plus avoir à retourner dans les chamsp un jour, je te conseille de te détendre un peu.

Il avança un plat et lui servi un bol de riz blanc.

Aoi: La bonne humeur commence par une bonne alimentation. Et puis, si tu veux faire entendre ta voix à Ruwa', il va falloir des forces. Il aime les longues chansons.

Uruha rit et lança un regard à son amant.

Uruha: Je vois que notre petite conversation d'hier t'as ouvert les yeux. C'est bien ainsi.

Aoi: Bien sûr… et puis j'ai réfléchit dans mon lit… il ne peut pas nous séparer, aussi bon chanteur soit-il. Si cela devait arriver nous nous dresserons entre. Ne Reita?

Reita: Avec force même… en attendant, Aoi a raison, mange un peu princesse. Chanter le ventre vide, c'est pas conseiller quand on chante pour le roi.

Ruki lança un regard circulaire aux membre attablés. Il sourit et s'inclina un peu pour les remercier.

Uruha: Itadakimasu!

Tous: Itadakimasu!

Le repas se passa et très vite Uruha le traîna dans une autre pièce.

Uruha: Je n'ai entendu ta voix que par des discussions, chante moi quelque chose.

Ruki: Oui, sire.

Uruha alla s'asseoir au beau milieu d'un amassement important de coussins, immédiatement rejoint par ses trois amants. Aoi se coucha, la tête reposant sur un des jambes du roi, Kai vint prendre possession de la seconde et Reita quant à lui se mit dans son dos et passa ses bras autour de son cou, posant sa tête sur son avant bras.

Devant une telle assistance, Ruki eut de nouveau le rouge aux joues. Puis il prit une grande inspiration, ferma les yeux et commença à chanter. Il avait tellement peur de faire une fausse note à cause du stress. Mais comme il n'entendit aucunes plaintes il continua.

Ruki: _Sachi usuku tanmei kawaru koto nado nai Aishiku tada aishiku anata wo…_

Immédiatement, Uruha se concentra sur lui, Aoi ferma les yeux, Kai sourit et Reita se dit que cette princesse avait de l'avenir ici… juste en quelques phrases.

La chanson dura, elle était appréciable. Elle parlait d'amour et d'une personne comparable à une fleur. Cette idée plu à Uruha et Kai se dit que les fleurs sur les portes l'avaient peut être marquées.

La chanson se termina et Ruki réouvrit les yeux. Immédiatement, Kai se releva et vint le prendre dans ses bras.

Kai: C'était superbe Ruki! Ta voix est très belle.

Ruki: Merci…

Le stress redescendait petit à petit et il se permit même de poser la tête contre l'épaule de Kai.

Aoi: Hey! Moi aussi je veux me faire câliner par Kai! Blondinet rend le nous!

Ruki:*se reculant* Pardon! Je suis désolé, je…

Kai: C'est pas grave Ruki, apprends juste que notre cher Aoi est un très grand jaloux.

Il se détacha de Ruki et vint se serrer contre Aoi qui lui rendit son étreinte. Ruki observa la scène. Cette ambiance là étrait préférable à celle d'hier. Peut être s'était il fait une mauvaise idée de ses gens.

Reita: Alors princesse… ça va mieux? T'avais l'air tout blanc au début.

Ruki: Oui, ça va… je suis détendu.

Reita: C'est bien alors.

Et là, chose à l'aquelle Ruki ne s'attendait pas du tout, le garde du corps le prit à son tour dans ses bras. Ruki put sentir son parfum. Il ne connaissait pas cette odeur… mais il voulait bien l'apprendre. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par les bras devenu tendre de Reita. Cette personne était franche et pouvait être parfois rude, mais au fond, il devait être gentil.

Uruha: Bon et bien je crois que c'est clair…

Quatres paires d'yeux se posèrent sur le roi.

Uruha: Cette après midi je te fais visiter les jardins.

Kai: Vraiment! C'est super Ruki!

Ruki: Uh?

Reita: Il n'a pas comprit visiblement.

Non pas vraiment en effet. Il ne comprenait pas le rapport entre sa chanson, et les jardins.

Aoi: Quand Ruwa' fait visiter les jardins, ça veut dire que tu restes.

Vraiment? Sûr? Il disait pas ça pour le faire marcher?

Aoi: Bienvenue parmis nous, blondinet.

* * *

Hachii: Voilà! Ahlala j'avais oublié pleins de choses à la première écriture. Quand j'ai relu je me suis dit: « hey il manque une partie là non? j'ai oublié un truc » Et bah oui, la fin, il me manquait tout à partir du moment où Ruki s'habille…-' Alors du coup bah j'ai posté carrément plus tard xD Gomen … Enfin bon, dans le prochain chapitre, on visite les jardins et on découvre la mission d'Aoi! Tadadadaaaaaaam!

A bientôt!

PS: La chanson c'est Hana Kotoba, vous l'aviez reconnu?


	3. Poupée de persuasion

Encore sous le choc, Ruki ne réalisait pas trop ce qu'on venait de lui dire… il était accepté au château? Comme ça? Si vite? En une seule journée, même pas, en une seule heure?

Et bah c'était du rapide. Mais bon, au fond de lui s'était un soulagement. Il n'aurait pas à retourner dans ses champs avant un bon moment. Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à éviter de contrarier ces 4 là.

Uruha: Je ferais venir quelqu'un te chercher cette après midi quand je te ferais visiter les jardins. Tu peux aller où tu veux dans le château, sauf dans les jardin, bien sûr. Bien que l'accès soit gardé… mais on ne sait jamais.

Ruki: D'a…d'accord, sire.

Reita: T'es un des notres maintenant… Notre roi s'appelle Uruha au cas où tu aurais oublié.

Ruki baissa les yeux, toujours prit dans l'étau des bras du garde du corps. Finalement il le lâcha et lui tapota l'épaule.

Reita: Tu verras, ça viendra. Bon moi je dois aller m'entraîner.

Il s'éloigna et arrivé à la porte se retourna et s'inclina. Il sortit. Ruki tourna alors les yeux vers les trois autres personnes. Kai était encore dans les bras d'Aoi qui caressait doucement ses cheveux brun mi-longs. Il papotait tranquillement avec le roi et l'espion quand quelques minutes plus tard il se tourna vers moi.

Kai- Je pense que nous allons les laisser… Ruwa a certainement quelque chose à dire à Aoi pour patienter ainsi. Viens Ruki.

Il embrassa Aoi puis Uruha et sortit à son tour, m'entraînant avec lui.

Kai: Tu veux aller voir Reita?

Ruki: Reita?

Kai: Oui tu sais le grand blond au bandeau…

Ruki: Oui je sais… mais pourquoi? Ne devrait on pas le laisser seul?

Kai: Ne t'inquiète pas, Rei aime bien avoir du public. D'ailleurs je suppose qu'on ne sera pas les seuls.

Ils marchèrent un peu et sortirent du château pour s'engager sur un petit sentier.

Ruki: C'est…

Kai: Un dojo. Enfin c'est pas un dojo c'est le dojo de Reita en fait. Uruha le lui a fait construire quand il est venu au château.

Ruki: Ca fait longtemps qu'il est ici?

Kai: 5 ans…

Ruki: Et toi?

Kai: 6ans et Aoi 7 ans

Ruki: Donc c'est Aoi le plus vieux… enfin ici!

Kai: C'est aussi le plus âgé tout court!

Ils continuèrent de marcher et arrivèrent à l'entrée du Dojo. Reita s'était changé et avait revêtu un vêtement de combat. Il avait l'air de s'échauffer à frapper dans le vide, et c'est certainement ce qu'il faisait.

Kai: Ah… tes admiratrices ne sont pas là?

Reita: Je les ai renvoyé à leurs taches… elles ne sont pas payées… à me regarder faire!

Kai: Hm je comprends… Regardons de là Ruki.

Il monta les deux marches en bois et alla s'asseoir sur le sol juste devant les premiers tatamis. Ruki vint se placer à côté.

Juste à ce moment, une dizaine d'hommes montèrent sur les tatamis et encerclèrent Reita. Ruki voulut se lever mais Kai le retint.

Kai: C'est son entraînement, t'inquiète pas…il fait ça tous les jours.

Soudain un homme se jeta sur le garde du corps qui l'envoya au tapis directement. Les autres suivirent et le resultat des assaults fut le même à chaque fois. Le temps que l'un se voyait propulsé à terre, un autre se relevait et se jetait de nouveau sur le blond. Ruki pensait qu'à ce rythme là, ça n'en finirait jamais. Mais au bout d'un moment, plus aucun ne se releva.

Kai: Bon et bien ça a été long cette fois ci!

Reita: Ils sont meilleurs de jour en jour! J'en ferais de bons chiens de garde.

Kai rit et se releva. Ruki resta sur place encore sur le coup. Reita était vraiment fort.

Kai: J'ai des choses à faire, des ordres à donner… je te confie Ruki.

Il passa un doigt sous le menton de Reita et l'embrassa langoureusement. Une des main du blond se glisse contre la hanche du brun mais celui-ci s'en dégagea bien vite.

Kai: On viendra vous chercher pour le déjeuner.

Reita: D'accord… Ruki, viens là.

Kai s'en alla, passant à côté du petit blond qui lui se levait, le pas hésitant.

Ruki: Ou…oui?

Reita: Tu sais te battre?

Ruki: Eh? Honnêtement j'ai l'air de savoir me battre?

Il pointa son visage de son doigt.

Reita: Il peut y avoir des surprises… bon ça te dit d'apprendre deux ou trois techniques?

Ruki: Oui…mais…

Reita: Tu dois savoir te défendre un minimum en étant proche du roi, et pouvoir le défendre lui.

Ruki: Mais ça c'est ton rôle, non?

Reita: Je ne suis pas partout. Bon on s'y met? Tu peux rester vêtu de la sorte, je ne vais pas te faire bouger outre mesure. Approche toi de moi.

Ruki: Je… en kimono c'est bon?

Reita: Vu comme il est ouvert sur le côté…

En effet, le kimono de Ruki était, comme l'avaient fait remarquer le roi et le garde du corps, largement fendu sur le côté, laissant voir l'intégralité de sa jambe, de la hanche à son pied.

Il s'avança et se mit face à Reita. Mais celui ci vint se placer dans son dos.

Reita: Je ne vais pas mesurer ta force. tu viens des champs, tu as du muscle dans les bras. Bien alors tu vas faire ce que je te dis…

Il posa une main sur la hanche du petit blond et son second bras partit s'enrouler autour de son cou.

Reita: Si un adversaire t'attaque de cette manière, tu dois lui attraper le bras et le faire basculer en avant. D'accord? Allez essais.

Ruki: Hm!

Il fit ce qu'il lui avait dit, se penchant puis tirant de toutes ses forces sur le bras de Reita qui fit un magnifique soleil. Il se dégagea de la prise et retomba sur ses pieds.

Reita: Pas mal pas mal… bon maintenant voyons ce qu'il arrive si je m'aggripe.

Il se remit en place mais cette fois ci, Ruki fut entrainé avec lui dans la chute. Il retomba à califourchon sur le ventre du garde du corps. Il avait la tête qui tournait à cause de la rapidités des choses mais une sensation sur sa cuisse le fit revenir à lui.

En effet, la main de Reita parcourait sa jambe.

Reita: C'est vrai qu'elle sont bien tes cuisses…

Ruki: Rei…Reita, enlève ta main!

Reita: Allons ce n'est qu'une petite caresse.

Ruki: Tu passes vraiment du coq à l'âne! Il y a quelques heures tu ne pouvais pas me voir, et là tu me tripotes!

Reita: Il y a quelques heures tu n'avais pas encore chanté. Ta voix m'a séduite. Et puis du moment que Ruwa' t'accepte, on a plus rien d'autre à dire, alors autant faire avancer les choses dans le bon sens, non?

Ruki: Et c'est ta façon de faire avancer les choses ça?

Reita: Je peux faire autre chose si tu veux…

Ruki: Eh?

Reita se releva pour être assis et embrassa le petit blond. Celui-ci le repoussa de suite.

Ruki: Non!

Reita:… il faudra t'y faire… je risque de te sauter dessus si Ruwa' me le permet. Je t'y prépare. Et sache que si ce n'est pas moi ce sera peut être Aoi, Kai ou même Ruwa en personne.

Aoi: Ne lui fait pas peur comme ça Rei'. Il va vouloir partir du château.

Reita: Et ça attristerait Ruwa'…

Ruki voulut se relever mais les bras de Reita l'encerclèrent.

Reita: Je ne te ferais rien, reste là seulement.

Ruki: D'accord… ça je veux bien.

Il se laissa faire alors qu'il entendait les pas d'Aoi se rapprocher doucement d'eux. Celui-ci vient se placer juste dérière Ruki, à cheval sur les cuisses de Reita qu'il entoura de ses bras, serrant du coup Ruki contre lui.

Aoi: Tu comptes resté figé comme ça longtemps blondinet?

La voix chaude d'Aoi contre son oreille le fit frissonner. Il passa timidement les mains dans le dos de Reita. Celui ci se serra un peu plus contre lui et finalement il passa complètement ses bras autour du blond et laissa aller sa tête contre son épaule robuste.

Il se sentit apaisé et finit par sentir le sommeil le gagner. Il lutta un moment puis finit par s'endormir comme ça, coincé entre les deux amants.

Le temps passa et bientôt on le secoua.

Aoi: Blondinet! Blondinet! Allez réveille toi… il est l'heure du déjeuné…

Ruki: Mmmmh … déjà?

Reita: C'est mignon cette tête d'endormit… oh attends.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et remit convenablement la baguette qui s'en allait.

Reita: Voilà. Bon on y va. Ne faisons pas attendre le roi.

Ils se lèvrent et une fois que Reita eut remit son kimono, sortirent du dojo pour rejoindre la salle qu' ils avaient quittés quelques temps avant.

Reita: Alors, Ruwa t'a confié une nouvelle mission?

Aoi: Oui… elle ne me plait pas mais je suis bien obligé de le faire.

Reita: Une personne de la section des renseignements ne peut pas te remplacer?

Aoi: Tu sais bien que si Uruha fait appel à moi c'est que les autres en sont incapables.

Reita: Hum… fait attention à toi alors.

Aoi: Ne t'inquiète pas. Ce n'est pas vraiment dangereux, c'est juste… je trouve ma mission juste un peut dégoûtante dans le fond.

Reita: Dans quel sens?

Aoi: Je dois… je dois séduire le fils du chef du Grand Conseil des 4 pour qu'il me cède des informations. Ruwa a eut vent d'une tentative d'assassinat sur sa personne. Il veut des renseignement sûr ça.

Ruki: Une…ils veulent tuer le roi?

Aoi: Apparemment. Mon rôle est de savoir si c'est vrai… mais ne dit ça à personne. Kai doit sûrement être au courant, mais personne d'autre ne doit l'être. Pas même ta femme de chambre… c'est d'accord?

Ruki: Pas même Misaya?… c'est d'accord.

Reita: J'espère que ce n'est pas vrai… de toute façon je serais là pour l'en empêcher s'il s'avère que l'information est exacte.

Aoi: Que comptes-tu faire dans ce cas là?

Reita: Lâcher les chiens…

Lâcher les chiens? De quoi parlait-il… Enfin, Ruki ne s'en soucia pas. Une fois arrivés dans la salle des repas, il reprirent leurs places à table et attendirent l'arrivé du Roi et celle de Kai.

Kai: Pardonnez nous… nous discutions.

Reita: Vraiment?

Uruha: Oui, nous parlions de toi Aoi.

Aoi: A propos de la mission?

Kai: Oui, et j'en suis arrivé à la même conclusion que toi… courage Aoi!

Ruki: Ta…Ta mission… elle durera longtemps?

Aoi: Tout dépendra… si ce fils est facile à berner, normalement je serais vite de retour. Mais s'il faut que je gagne sa confiance… un mois sera peut être nécéssaire.

Ruki: Un mois? Tant que ça…Et bien… oui, courage.

Aoi sourit et passa sa main dans les cheveux de Ruki.

Aoi: Merci blondinet.

Uruha: Bon, mangeons.

Le repas leur fut servit et ils mangèrent dans la même bonne humeur que le matin.

A la fin du repas, après avoir quelque peut parlé, Uruha se leva et intima à Ruki de le suivre. Il tourna la tête pour voir si les trois autres les suivaient, mais ils le regardaient juste, Kai faisant un petit signe de main pour dire que ça allait.

Uruha: Je vais te faire visiter les jardins.

Ruki: Hm.

Il sortirent à nouveau du château et allèrent à l'opposé du Dojo. Ils suivirent un petit chemin et se retrouèrent devant un petit gardé par deux gardes qui, en voyant le roi s'avancer, s'inclinèrent et ouvrirent le passage.

Uruha: Merci, refermez bien après nous s'il vous plait.

Garde: Oui, sire.

Ils franchirent le portillon qui fut de suite refermé.

Uruha: Tu verras, c'est très beau. Il a été fait de sorte à ce qu'il y ait toujours des plantes en fleur.

Ruki: Vous aimez les fleurs?

Uruha: Oui, c'est vraiment beau à voir… j'aime la beauté.

Ils avancèrent encore pour débouler sur une grande oasis. Il traversèrent le petit pont de bois et se retrouvèrent encerclé par les fleurs et autres plantes.

Ruki: Mmh, ça sent bon.

Uruha: Il y a une odeur qui te plait plus qu'une autre?

Ruki: Je ne sais pas… voyons voir.

Il s'approcha de toutes les fleur et les sentit une par une, il s'approcha même de l'eau pour aller voir une fleur de Lotus. Puis il revint vers l'intérieur de l'oasis.

Ruki: Je crois que c'est celle là… hum oui, c'est celle que je préfère.

Uruha: Hum… je vois. Et bien c'est d'accord. Celle ci est libre donc ça me va. Elle te va à ravir.

Ruki: Je vous demande pardon mais…

Uruha: Kai t'as expliqué le systhème des fleurs sur les portes de nos chambres non?

Ruki: Oui… lui c'est le Lotus… Oh je vois! Vous voulez dire que moi…

Uruha: Oui, quand nous sortirons, je demanderais au peintre de venir déssiner ta fleur sur ta porte. Ce sera très jolie. Nous avons donc, le Lotus, l'Oiseau de Paradis, le Jasmin, la Rose Blanche et le Camélia… très bon choix Ruki.

Il lui offrit un magnifique sourire et s'avança vers lui pour couper de ses doigts une des fleurs rouge sang qui coloraient l'arbre pour venir l'accrocher dans les cheveux blond de Ruki.

Uruha: Voilà, c'est officiel. Bienvenue parmis-nous, Ruki.

Ruki: … merci… Uruha.

Le roi sourit de nouveau puis approcha son visage de celui du petit blond pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ruki ne se détacha pas, mais détourna le regard. Il n'était pas encore en totale confiance… il lui faudrait un peu de temps. Pas beaucoup… mais juste un peu. Maintenant il était dans le cercle des intimes du roi… la fleur de Camélia d'Uruha.


	4. Poupée de rage

Il sortit du château et s'en alla vers la fôret. Il la traversa, ne cragnant pas ce qu'il pourrait y trouver. La route était longue mais il avait l'habitude de ces grandes distances… il n'aiamait pas les chevaux, donc il ne se déplaçait jamais avec.

Quand, après les sombres heures, passées entre les arbres de la fôret, il croisa le chemin d'une cariole, il n'eut pas de mal à se faire accepter à bord. Par chance, elle allait dans la même direction que lui. Un marchand apportait des provisions au château voisin.

La route fut longue mais il ne s'endormit pas. Il ne fermait jamais l'œil en précense de personnes autre que ses amants.

Le château se fit enfin voir et il descendit une centaine de mêtres avant, remerciant son transporteur généreux.

Il attendit que la nuit tombe un peu et quand finalement, après avoir revu passer la cariole, il se décida à se faire annoncer.

Il marcha vers les gardes à l'entrée et dit qu'il avait rendez vous avec le fils du seigneur. Il montra une invitation avec un cachet imitant à la perfection celui du prince.

Garde: Entrez…

Il s'inclina et passa apr les grandes portes de Bois désormais ouvertes;

Intendant: Qui dois- je annoncer?

Les portes s'ouvirent à nouveau, mais elles menaient vers les appartements du prince.

Intendant: Jeune maître, un certain Aoi demande à vous voir.

Prince: Qui donc est cette personne?

Intendant: Et bien, la personne que vous avez faites venir, sire.

Prince: Mais je…

Aoi: M'auriez vous déjà oublié, Prince? Vous m'en voyé attristé.

Aoi entra dans la pièce et fixa son regad à celui du jeune prince. Desuite celui-ci se figeat et bafouilla un petit « laissez nous seuls »

L'intendant s'inclina et ferma la porte derière lui. Lentement, Aoi s'anvança et s'inclina à son tour devant le prince.

Prince: Nous somme nous déjà vu?

Aoi: Ne vous en rappellez vous pas, Sire?

Prince: Je susi navré… je ne me souviens pas avoir vu votre visage. Pourtant, croayez bien que je l'aurez mémorisé. Il est magnifique.

Aoi sourit. Ruki serait content… il rentrerait bientôt.

Au château d'Uruha, tout se passait bien, bien que Ruki soit un peu inquiet pour Aoi. Il se surprenait à éprouver ça, mais Kai lui dit que c'était sûrement parce qu'il commençait à s'attacher.

Bizarrement (pour lui) le petit blond s'était très vite attaché à la cour et au roi. Reita ne lui faisait plus peur (sauf quand il était très en colère) et Kai était vraiment adorable, à s'inquièter pour un rien… une sorte de maman en fait.

De temps en temps, il dormait même avec Uruha, juste dormir mais il appreçait bien cette chaleur nouvelle. Reita lui apprenait à se battre et Kai lui apprenait le nom des fleurs, des animaux ou l'instruisait tout simplement.

Il se sentait bien et ne réagissait plus avec gêne quand il sentait es lèvres sur les siennes, dans sa nuque, une main sur sa cuisse, ses hanches…

Maintenant il répondait même un peu. Quand il avait envie de toucher il touchait, juste un peu… mais il aimait bien. Les trois autres avaient bien sûr remarqué ce changement et en profitaient bien.

Les jours avaient passés, une semaine précisement et Uruha s'inquiéta de ne pas recevoir de nouvelles de son bel amant.

Mais enfin, un oiseau vint se poser à la fenêtre et se fit entendre. Il tenait une petite lettre à sa patte. reita le prit et laissa le volatile repartir.

Reita: Il dit que tout va bien… que ça se passe comme il le prévoyait.

Ruki: C'est à dire?

Uruha: Qu'il rentrera bientôt. Ce prince voisin doit être faible.

Kai: On est tous faible face aux charmes d'Aoi.

Et en effet, ce prince était bien faible.

Allongés sur le lit royal du prince, celui-ci et Aoi se remettaient d'une nuit agitée. Aoi se re le va sur les coudes puis se coucha de moitier sur le corps en sueur de l'autre.

Aoi: Ne?

Prince: Hum?

Aoi: J'ai quelque chose à te demander.

Le prince passa une main dans le cheveux noir d'Aoi.

Aoi: Jusqu'où irais-tu pour moi?

Prince: Comment ça?

Aoi: Je voudrais juste savoir à quel point tu m'aimes.

Prince: Et bien je pense que… je ferais tout pour toi.

Aoi: Vraiment? Tu me le jures?

Prince: Oui… tu es la personne la plus importante à mes yeux…

Le prince sourit alors qu'Aoi se mettait à califourchon sur lui et se pencha pour venir frôler ses lèvres.

Aoi: Alors… j'aurais quelque chose d'autre à te demander.

Prince: Tout ce que tu voudras.

L'espion l'embrassa avec passion puis le regarda de nouveau. Le prince ouvrit de grand yeux, ce regard était différent des autres, froid et hostile.

Aoi se redressa et plaqua ses mains sur la poitrine du prince pour le maintenir au lit.

Aoi: Alors voilà ce que tu vas faire pour moi que tu aimes tant.

Prince: Aoi…

Aoi: Tu va faire changer ton père d'avis en ce qui concerne l'assassina de mon roi.

Prince: Ton… ton roi… tu parles de…

Aoi: Uruha, oui. Je suis son espion personnel. J'ai été envoyé ici car un de mes hmmes a eut vent de cette tentative d'assassinat en sa personne. Je suis venu donner confirmation ou non de ça.

Prince: C'est … un mensonge.

Aoi: Non… mon amour pour toi était un mensonge, mon amour pour Uruha est une réalité.

Prince: Tu m'as utilisé?

Aoi: Bien sûr. Donc… tu vas faire ce que je te demande.

Prince: Et si je n'en ai pas envie?

Aoi rit et attrapa deux choses sur la table de chevet. Il lui montra la première.

Aoi: Je rélève au royaume entier ton petit trafic. Je ne suis pas certain que le peuple apprécie de se faire dépouiller de leur argent pour pouvoir payer la drogue du Prince…et puis…

Prince: Quoi?

Il lui montra le second objet. Un bracelet.

Prince: Ton bracelet? En quoi ça va m'influencer?

Aoi: Tu te rappelles, tu m'as demander « qui est Reita? » et je t'ai répondu que c'était mon frère cadet…

Prince: Encore un mensonge?

Aoi: De toute évidence cher prince. Reita est aussi l'un de mes tendres amants… enfin tendre, lui ne l'est pas trop… il faut dire qu'on a rarement vu des garde du corps assi doux qu'un agneau.

Prince: Un garde du corps… tu pense que je vais te faire tuer aussi?

Aoi: Non… mais si tu choisis de ne pas parler à ton père, ou si tout bonnement tu ne le fais pas changer d'avis… les chiens seront lâchés.

Aoi se leva et partit dans une autre pièce, laissant le prince totalement perdu. Il s'était fait dupé, et d'une façon déconcertante. Voilà seulement 3 semaines qu'Aoi était au château. Il avait eut le coup de foudre. Cette personne avait prétendue le connaître, mais il était certain de ne jamais l'avoir vu. Mais il lui avait raconté leur rencontre de manière si réaliste qu'il s'est convaincu lui même u'il le conaissait en effet.

La technique d'hypnose partielle d'Aoi est plutôt parfaite. Dommage qu'elle en soit pas suffisemment puissante pour faire du prince sa marionette. Elle ne marche que sur les sentiments. Pas sur les actions.

Dans la salle d'eau, Aoi frottait son corps avec vigeur. Il ne supportait pas ce parfum autre que celui d'un de ses amants. Il lui donnait mal au cœur, la nausée et une folle envie de crier à plein poumons.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit avec force, laissant apparaître le prince. Son visage était ruisselant de larmes mais son regard éatit sombre.

Prince: Je refuse de parler à mon père… fait donc venir tes chiens, mes gardes les tueront un par un. Ce ne sont pas quelques bêtes qui me feront tomber à terre. Je veux qu'Uruha meure…je veux te voir souffrir pour ce que tu m'as fait.

Aoi sortit de l'eau et se sêcha doucement, sous le regard tenté du prince.

Aoi: Tu me hais mais tu me désires encore… l'amour est un sentiment qui nous tue, n'est ce pas? Mais sâche qu'il nous rend aussi puissant. Soit, j'enverrais les chiens. Attends toi au pire.

Prince: Je saurais me défendre.

Aoi: Je n'ai pas dit vers qui ej les dirigerais… peut être n'es tu pas la cible.

Prince: Des bêtes n'attendront jamais mon père… je suis confiant à ce sujet.

Aoi: Bien…

Une fois son kimono mit, il s'approcha de la porte, faisant s'écarter le prince éffrondré.

Aoi: Tu sais, prince, je te souhaite de trouver la bonne personne. Moi je l'ai trouvé et elle me rend plus fort que personne d'autre. Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de mauvais… ne sombre pas comme ton père, bientôt tu prendras le trône, fait de ce royaume un endroit prospère. Arrêtes tes petites affaires.

Prince: Je n'ai rien à apprendre de toi… part, retourne voir ton roi.

Ce qu'il fit. Sans un regard, sans une parole de plus, Aoi quitta le château. Il lui tardait de retrouver Kai, Reita, Ruki et Uruha. Il se sentait si mal. Mais bientôt il irait mieux, Reita s'occuperait de la suite des affaires et lui pourrait retrouver son rythme de vie paisible. Il retrouverait la douceur du château.

Les jours passèrent, trois précisemment, et les pièrres robustes des remparts se apparurent. Il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de plaisir. Dès qu'ils le virent, les gardes ouvrirent les portes en lui souhaitant un bon retour parmis eux. Comme à chaque retour de mission, Aoi leur accorda un magnifique sourire.

Il marcha d'un pas rapide jusqu'à la salle du trône et s'engoufra dans le couloir menant à leur chambres, il alla dans la salle des repas et les vit pour la première fois depuis rpesque un mois.

Aoi: Tadaima…

Tous se retournèrent à cette voix bien connue et il se retrouva assaillit par trois corps, le serrant et l'embrassant.

Uruha: Okaeri… Aoi enfin, tu es de nouveau parmis nous.

Aoi: Oui…

Il embrassa chacun de ses amants puis remarqua une absence. Il s'écarta un peu et chercha une petite tête blonde du regard.

Aoi: Ah te voilà.

Ruki: Okaerinasai, Aoi…

Ruki baissa la tête mais la releva vite quand il sentit les bras d'Aoi le serrer à son tour. Insctivemment il l'enserra à son tour de toutes ses forces et se mit à pleurer. Il avait eut tellement peur pour lui. Un sentiment de manque s'était installer en lui. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence qu'il était tombé sous le charme d'Aoi en seulement quelques jours… tout comme sous ceux des trois autres.

Aoi: Et bien et bien… voilà qui me réjouit. Il semblerait que vous l'ayez conditionné.

Kai: Il s'habitut bien… et … il était bien plus affecté que nous par ton abscence je crois.

Aoi: Je vois ça…

Reita: Alors…quel est le résultat?

Uruha: Suis je donc en danger?

Aoi: Oui… Donc Reita, tu peux lâcher tes chiens.


	5. Poupée d'amour

**Doll Castle Chapitre 5**

**~Poupée d'amour ~**

Reita était parti voilà déjà deux jours. Dès qu'Uruha lui avait susurré qu'il pouvait «lâcher les chiens» son état était passé de la joie de revoir Aoi à celui d'excitation la plus totale. Il avait embrassé chacun de ses amants, avait écouté ce qu'Aoi lui avait murmuré, puis s'était éclipsé. Ce fut un valet qui confirma son départ.

Depuis, les quatre autres s'étaient retirés dans les appartements du roi où ils discutaient du périple d'Aoi, ne sortant que pour manger ou se dégourdir un peu les jambes.

Uruha: Tu ne veux toujours pas nous dire ce que tu as glissé à Reita?

Aoi: Non, Uruha.

Kai: Les secrets sont à proscrire entre nous... tu le sais.

Aoi: Oui, mais vous saurez quand Reita reviendra. Je vous dirai tout en temps voulu.

Uruha: Bien, alors dans ce cas...

Kai: Parle nous encore de cet endroit! Comment était-ce?

Aoi: C'était un beau château qu'il y avait là. Beau mais austère...

Kai: N'y étais-tu pas à l'aise?

Aoi: Tout me paraît froid quand je sors d'entre les murs de ce château, Kai.

Uruha: Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'auras pas à aller si loin avant un bout de temps je pense... les foudres peuvent bien s'abattre, je te garde près de nous...

Assis contre la tête de lit, Aoi se vit enserré par l'intendant du roi et par le roi lui même, l'un embrassant la peau pâle de sa nuque et l'autre son front. Contemplant le spectacle de l'autre bout du lit, les mains fermement serrées sur ses genoux, Ruki tentait de résister à l'envie de participer à l'échange. Se jeter sur Aoi et l'étreindre était quelque chose qu'il avait envie de faire depuis qu'il l'avait vu entrer dans la salle des repas, tout à l'heure. Mais il n'osait bouger de crainte que son geste paraisse déplacé.

Seulement à se tortiller ainsi, il attira le regard du bel espion qui tendit ses deux bras en avant. La petite tête blonde s'y engouffra avidement calant son visage dans le creux de son épaule.

Aoi referma un bras autour de sa taille si fine puis d'une main lui releva le visage et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

C'était là leur tout premier vrai baiser.

A califourchon sur les cuisses de l'espion, Ruki quémanda un peu plus de ferveur. Ce qui lui fut accorder. Aoi entrouvrit un peu ses lèvres et une douce chaleur s'insinua dans la bouche du nouvel amant. Bataillant avec le muscle chaud et humide du brun, Ruki se colla un peu plus à lui. Il découvrait de nouveaux sentiments qui le faisaient trembler d'impatience. Loin d'en être effrayé, il en redemandait.

Le roi et l'intendant lui portèrent un regard tendre avant de croiser les leurs et de fondre sur lui.

Ruki: Ah!

Il était assaillit de toutes parts. Aoi embrassait ses lèvres alors que Kai et Uruha marquaient son cou de traces rougeâtres, caressant l'intérieur de ses cuisses de leurs mains.

Kai: Mon roi... n'est il pas temps de l'initier à nos pratiques?

Aoi: Oui mon roi, de plus, il n'a pas eut de petite fête d'arrivée...

Le roi en question rit puis, soufflant à l'oreille du blond, et dit d'une voix trainante:

Uruha: Dévorons-le...

Haletant, Ruki n'eut pas le temps de réaliser et en un instant il se retrouvait allongé de tout son long sur les draps immaculés du grand lit à baldaquin. Alors que les deux autres s'ôtaient mutuellement leurs propres vêtements, échangeant de langoureux baisers, de pressantes caresses, le roi se faisait un plaisir de s'occuper de Ruki.

Une fois tout ce petit monde nu, le roi alla se placer derrière lui, soutenant son dos pour qu'il soit en position assise aussitôt rejoins par Kai avec qui il échangeât un intense baiser duquel le blond put se délecter. Mais il ne fut pas longtemps concentré sur le roi et l'intendant car une douce chaleur parcourait son torse, descendant de plus en plus vers son entrejambe.

Ruki: A... Aoi?

Aoi: Laisse-toi faire...

Ruki: Ah!

Maintenant la chaleur ne se dirigeait plus vers son entrejambe, elle était sur son entrejambe! Alors que la langue, les lèvres et la bouche toute entière d'Aoi s'en occupait, les mains des deux autres amants se firent baladeuses et parcoururent le corps tremblant de l'ancien paysan.

Ruki ne pouvait qu'assister à ce spectacle pourtant passionnant. Les cheveux d'ébène de l'espion lui chatouillaient l'aine à chacun de ses mouvements et ses doigts qui frôlaient la peau sensible de ses cuisses l'embrasaient. Parfois, une des mains qui caressaient son torse allait se perdre dans ces cheveux noirs et rendait l'image encore plus alléchante.

D'un coup de dent vicieux, Aoi fit se cambrer Ruki qui se déversa, le souffle coupé par le plaisir.

Aoi: Laissez-le moi, s'il vous plait.

Kai et Uruha, qui se regardaient avec une lueur de désir folle, acquiescèrent et, se retirant vers le fond du lit, se jetèrent presque l'un sur l'autre.

Aoi: Je vais m'occuper de toi, Ruki.

Ruki: Aoi...

A genoux sur le lit, les bras le long de son corps et le regard vitreux, Ruki ne put qu'accueillir la masse enjôleuse qu'était Aoi. Celui-ci se mit à califourchon lui et, profitant que le membre du blond soit de nouveau en alerte, s'empala directement. Il mordit violemment l'épaule déjà marquée de Ruki pour étouffer son cri déchirant.

Quand enfin il dénia bouger les hanches et soulager l'impatience douloureuse du blond, Ruki écarta un peu les cuisses et cria à son tour en se sentant aller encore plus loin en Aoi. C'était si chaud, si doux...

Bientôt, le brun ne ressentait plus aucune douleur et ses mouvements se faisaient plus précis, plus redoutables pour le cœur émoustillé de Ruki.

Jusqu'à présent, «Blondie» n'avait pas trop osé prendre d'initiatives, mais prit par le désir, il saisit les hanches du sulfureux espion et le serra contre lui. Un réel contact tout ce qu'il y a de plus charnel.

Et puis il y avait aussi ce regard que lui offrait Aoi. Noir, intense, profond, envoutant... de la débauche pure, un appel à en faire plus, aller plus loin, plus fort, avec toujours plus de ferveur et de rage !

Recevant sa demande silencieuse, Ruki y répondit en s'emparant du membre délaissé du brun, lui imprimant de sèches et vigoureuses secousses, tendant le visage vers celui diaphane de son vis-à-vis. Sa langue sortie de son antre, léchant les lèvres rougies.

Seigneur! Qu'il était bon d'être ici, entouré de cet homme qui lui offrait du plaisir comme jamais il n'en avait eut, de ces deux hommes qui s'adonnaient, tout comme lui, au péché de chair dans la plus belle indécence.

Pour rien au monde il ne partirait, maintenant.

Une seule ombre planait dans son cœur... il regrettait que Reita ne fusse avec eux... il aurait tellement aimé lui montrer ce qu'il pouvait donner...

Reita... oui, Reita, ce même Reita qui arrivait juste devant la masse sombre du château voisin.

Garde: Qui diable êtes...

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir. La partie supérieure de son visage tomba au sol dans une giclée de sang.

Garde²: Au meur...

Même châtiment. Il entra dans l'enceinte de la forteresse et les hostilités furent lancées. Alerté par les cris, les bruit sourds des corps qui tombaient au sol, les piétinements, le prince se hâta à sa fenêtre et assista au massacre qu'accomplirent les chiens du roi...

Prince: Des bêtes... de réelles bêtes sanguinaires... mais une forme tellement humaine. Par quels démons ces hommes sont ils possédés...?

Oui, les chiens auquel il s'attendait n'étaient en fait rien de plus que des guerriers comme chaque roi possède, une armée en somme. Mais ceux là, ceux là étaient animés par une rage sans nul autre pareil.

Bientôt tous les guerriers du roi furent dans la cour du château à se battre... à se faire exterminer par les chiens enragés dont Reita était le chef de meute.

Le roi lui même fut exécuté, une flèche trouvant une place parfaite entre ses deux yeux mauvais.

Aussi, après seulement une heure de lutte, il ne resta que les bêtes haletantes.

Reita poussa un hurlement tonitruant en signe de victoire, déchirant presque ses cordes vocales et poumons, bientôt imité par tous ses hommes, créant un bruit égal à celui d'un coup de tonnerre.

Il rengaina son sabre et leva les yeux vers la lune. Et Reita l'aperçut. Ce prince dupé. Il pointa doucement l'homme qui se dit que son heure était arrivée. Fermant les yeux, le prince crispa ses mains sur le rebord de pierre et se détesta d'avoir pour dernière penser le visage si passionnant d' Aoi.

Reita: Sire...

Sa voix encore rauque de l'excitation du combat résonna parmi les cadavres et les pierres de l'édifice.

Reita: Je porte un message de la part d'Aoi.

Le prince ouvrit de grands yeux et reporta son attention sur l'homme qui l'avait apostrophé... c'était donc lui, Reita, l'un des amants d'Aoi.

Prince: Je t'écoute... livre moi donc le message de ce traître assassin.

Reita: Sire, il me charge de vous dire de continuer de croire en l'amour, qui celui-ci sait se poser sur les personnes qui le peuvent saisir. Il vous prit aussi de lui pardonner de ne pouvoir partager l'amour qu'il a lui même saisit.

Le jeune prince, nouvellement roi, laissa échapper une unique larme et se retira entre les murs familiers de son château après avoir prononcé un «remercie le...».chargé de peine à l'attention de Reita.

Celui-ci sourit. Aoi avait raison, cet homme était quand même bon malgré que son père eusse été vil.

Reita: Allons nous en, Cerbères! Retournons près de notre roi!

Le poing levé, les chiens hurlèrent à la lune puis s'en retournèrent. Dans quelques jours ils seraient de retour au château, le cœur léger d'avoir sauvé leur roi.


	6. Poupée de sang

Doll Castle

~Chapitre 6~

Le Soleil se leva doucement et vint caresser les visages endormis, lécher les corps alanguis qui s'étalaient sur les draps de soie.

Le premier à bouger fut Ruki. Quand il s'éveilla totalement, il se redressa sur ses genoux et admira le spectacle autour de lui. A sa droite il y avait Kai et Uruha, étroitement serrés l'un contre l'autre, tellement qu'il sembla au petit homme qu'ils se fondaient ensemble.

Il passa sa main dans les cheveux roux de son roi puis fit dériver son index jusqu'à sa mâchoire et frôla ses lèvres.

A sa gauche, Aoi. Il était étendu sur le ventre, sa tête reposant sur un de ses bras nus. Il pensait qu'il passerait la nuit avec les trois amants mais il l'avait finalement passé avec lui seul. Ruki y repensa et sourit. Ça avait été une nuit fabuleuse, il ne pensait pas pouvoir être capable de ressentir ce genre de sentiments.

Il se leva et chercha des yeux la porte qui menait à la salle d'eau. Après être entré dans la pièce, il remarqua que, bien sûr, il n'y avait pas d'eau puisqu'à cette heure ci, aucun domestique n'allait passer remplir le baquet d'eau chaude pour la toilette. Tant pis, il se serait bien nettoyé un peu après une telle nuit.

La porte s'ouvrit et s'il n'avait pas ressentit ce petit courant d'air, Ruki ne l'aurait pas remarqué.

-Tu es déjà debout?

Il s'attendait à entendre la voix d'Aoi, Uruha ou encore celle de Kai mais...

-Reita?

...certainement pas celle là.

-Quand es-tu rentré?

Le garde du corps referma la porte derrière lui et fit un pas vers le petit blond en face de lui. Ce même blond se jeta littéralement dans ses bras.

-Juste à l'instant. Je vois que vous avez passé une bonne nuit...

Sa voix était faible, inhabituelle.

-Oui... tu sais, c'était merveilleux.

-Je le sais.

-Mais, tu n'étais pas là alors, il m'a manqué quelque chose.

Le bandé releva la tête du petit blond de ses longs doigts puis abaissa la sienne pour venir capturer ses lèvres. Ruki avait tellement attendu ça ces derniers jours, Reita lui avait manqué et il avait eut peur pour lui. Il le savait fort, mais tout de même, personne n'est invincible.

Le baiser durait et s'intensifiait au fur et à mesure que leurs souffles le leurs permettaient. Reita faisait passer toute sa frustration dans cet échange. Enfin il el revoyait. Son cœur se sentit libéré d'un poids.

Bientôt, Ruki se retrouva acculé contre un mur, le corps délicieusement comprimé par celui de Reita. Celui-ci bougeait doucement ses lèvres contre celles brûlantes du blond qui passa ses mains sur le torse de son amant puis autour de son cou pour agripper le tissus de son kimono.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais une étrange sensation se fit ressentir au creux de cette main. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir vu de la pluie ce matin... pourquoi son kimono était-il trempé?

Ruki n'en savait rien, mais il savait au moins une chose, il allait attraper froid s'il le gardait sur lui. C'est pourquoi il entreprit de le lui défaire. Reita se laissa faire et bientôt le haut du kimono pendait contre ses cuisses, retenu à la taille par la ceinture.

-Je ne voudrai pas que tu attrapes mal. Je vais demander à ce qu'on te fasse remplir un baquet d'eau.

-Tu t'en vas déjà?

Reita ponctuait sa phrase de multiples baiser sur le visage et le cou du petit blond, les faisant frémir tout deux.

-Je... si tu me laisses faire, je m'occuperai bien de toi.

-Tu ne veux pas rester encore un peu avec moi?

-Nous aurons le temps d'être ensemble, après.

-Après...Dans ce cas...

Ruki sourit et échangeât un rapide baiser avec le garde de corps qui le fit durer au possible puis sortit de la salle d'eau. Il enfila un kimono léger et s'avança à travers la chambre royale.

-Ruki?

Il se stoppa dans son élan et regarda vers le lit.

-Bonjour, Uruha.

-Bonjour. Que fais-tu?

-Je vais demander à ce qu'on prépare un bain pour Reita.

-Rei... il est de retour?

-Oui, il est là bas. Bien, je m'en vais.

-D'accord. A tout de suite...

Il fit un signe de tête au roi qui se rallongeât un peu, encore tout engourdi de sommeil. Seulement, alors que la porte avait claqué depuis quelques secondes, un bruit dans la salle que venait de quitter son jeune amant attira son attention.

-Reita?

A l'appel de ce nom, les deux autres bougèrent.

-Reita est de retour?

-Oui, Kai...

-Allons le voir alors.

Aoi qui venait de parler, se releva difficilement. Il massa le bas de son dos alors que ses deux amants venait lui offrir un baiser de bonjour.

Ils sortirent du lit et marchèrent jusqu'à la porte qu'ils ouvrirent.

-Rei... Reita?

Dans un des couloirs la petite tête blonde parlait avec enthousiasme à Misaya, sa servante.

-Et donc tu comprends, il faut qu'il prenne vite un bain!

-Oui, sire.

-Bien, je compte sur toi. Fais-le donc dans ma chambre.

-Oui, sire. Je le fais de ce pas.

-Merci beaucoup!

Il se retourna mais déjà une main attrapait son bras.

-Sire, vous êtes blessé!

-Pardon? Que racontes-tu, je me sens très bien.

-Vos mains sire, elles sont...

Ruki leva les mains à ses yeux.

-Seigneur...

Son visage se crispa.

-D'où vient donc tout ce sang...

Son regard se pétrifia.

-Reita...

Son cœur s'arrêta.

Il comprit alors cette sensation. Le kimono n'était pas trempé par de l'eau mais par du sang.

Il se mit alors à courir aussi vite que lui permettaient ses jambes et ses muscles tout en priant que ce sang ne soit pas celui de Reita.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit en trombe à son passage et il remarqua immédiatement que le lit était désormais désert et que la porte était grande ouverte.

Arrivé près d'elle il découvrit alors le plus atroce des spectacles qu'il lui eut été donné de voir.

Assis à ses côtés, un air effondré peint sur leurs visages, Aoi, Kai et Uruha pleuraient en gémissant le nom de leur amant, allongé par terre et gisant dans une flaque d'un rouge cramoisie qui donna une furieuse envie de rendre à Ruki.

Ses jambes flanchèrent et il tomba à genoux contre la pierre glacée.

Kai releva vers lui un regard noyé de larmes.

-Ruki... Reita... il est...

Il ne put finir sa phrase, bien trop dure à entendre.

Le roi était penché sur Reita, agrippant son cou avec l'énergie du désespoir, lui chuchotant d'ouvrir les yeux.

Mais rien ne se passa.

Le souverain éclata en sanglots, imité par ses deux amants.

Ruki, lui, ne pleurait pas... il n'y arrivait pas. L'état de choc ne voulait pas partir, ses larmes se voulaient pas se déverser.

Puis il comprit.

Reita était mort.

Reita était mort.


	7. Poupée de songes

**Mot de l'auteur**: Je suis vraiment désolée, mais, comme me la fait remarquer Kitsune yaoiphile, **ce chapitre va encore être court.** La raison c'est que, et vraiment j'ai horreur de ce côté de moi, **je me lasse** très vite des choses. Autant je me suis longée corps et âme dans cette fic à ses premiers chapitres, autant là je commence à **ne plus y trouver de grand intérêt**.

Je pense donc **mettre fin à cette fic d'ici quelques chapitres. **(à moins que subitement il y ait un changement dans ma tête)

J'espère ne pas vous décevoir avec cette annonce (bien que ça me paraisse être le cas tout de même...).

Bises à vous 3

Hachii

**Doll Castle**

**-Chapitre 7-**

Non... impossible... Reita, ce Reita, l'homme de fer... il ne pouvait pas être mort...

D'ailleurs, les mots «Reita» et «mort» ne pouvaient pas être dans la même phrase, pas quand ça devait le concerner lui...

C'est alors que son être flancha.

Ruki agrippa sa chevelure blonde de ses mains et y tira dessus, s'arrachant de fines mèches et faisant monter quelques goutes de sang.

-Reita...Reita... REITA!

Son cri ne fit qu'accentuer les peurs de ses amants qui à présent étaient secoués de puissants sanglots, la respiration saccadée et le cœur crevé par un pieux grossièrement taillé.

-Non... NON! Reita!

S'il ne l'avait pas laissé seul... oui... et si c'était sa faute? Hein? S'il avait remarqué plus vite le sang sur ses mains, est ce que Reita serait encore en vie?

Bien sûr... tout était de sa faute... lui et lui seul. Comment osait-il respirer alors qu'il avait laissé mourir son cher amant?

A cette idée, il ne put retenir le contenu de son estomac et le recracha au sol.

Non... il devait partir, s'enfuir, loin d'eux, pour ne pas les blesser plus, pour ne pas les tuer à son tour... il devait mourir, lui et plus personne d'autre...

-Oui... c'est ça la solution, la seule solution...

Il se releva, tremblant encore, puis se dirigea vers la chambre. Il regarda autour de lui... comment mourir? Comment mourir d'une façon douloureuse, violente, lente et rapide à la fois?

Voilà... il avait trouvé...

Il s'approcha de l'ouverture qui servait de fenêtre. Il ne chercha même pas à regarder le sol avant de sauter, il sauta, tout simplement.

Une mort lente et rapide à la fois; la chute lui paraissait interminable, son corps semblait happé par le sol, son poids décupler par la pression de l'air, son cœur lourd de peine et de dégoût.

Violente; mais seulement au moment où son corps alla frapper contre la terre durement tassée, les pierres aiguisées... Un impact tel que ses os se disloquèrent...

Douloureuse; Son cœur, plus que sa tête qui se fracassa à son tour. Son cœur qui se meurtrit d'une telle trahison...

Mais il n'était pas mort... non, comme s'il n'en avait pas le droit... mon Dieu, comme son corps le faisait souffrir, comme il avait mal... une rage contre lui même le prit, il voulut pleurer et il pleura, il voulut crier, et il cria, de toutes ses forces et, bien que sa mâchoire fut complètement brisée, malgré le fait que ses poumons furent éclatés, il hurla, d'une voix cinglante et remplie de peine...

Il lui sembla même qu'il pouvait lever le bras vers le ciel, alors il le leva. Il pleura, et pleura et pleura encore...

-Reita!

-RUKI!

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent... il vit de la lumière, trop de lumière, d'où lui parvenait cette voix? Qui était-ce? Oh, sûrement quelqu'un qui le pleure... non impossible, c'était un criminel...

-Ruki! Ruki! Je t'en supplie, Ruki!

Non... il ne le méritait pas... pourquoi cette envie de le voir vivre?

-Ruki!

Puis il se sentit tiré vers le haut par quelque chose, comme des bras qui l'enserrent...

-Allez bon sang! Ruki!

Il ouvre tout à fait les yeux... mais...

-U... Uruha...?

-Seigneur Dieu... merci... Tu es de retour parmi nous...

-Quoi?

Mais enfin, qu'est ce qu'il racontait? Il était à moitié mort, comment pouvait il dire cela? Et d'ailleurs... pourquoi la douleur de son corps était-elle partie?

-On a cru que tu ne te réveillerais jamais... Ruki...

Se réveiller...?

-Tu faisais un mauvais rêve... un si mauvais rêve...

Il reprit totalement ses esprits. Tout lui apparut clairement autour de lui. Il était dans la chambre royale, encore nu et sur le lit.

-Uruha?

-Oui... tu sembles revenir de si loin... tu nous a fait une de ces peurs...

-Mais... Reita... il est...

-Reita? Il est encore en mission...

-Mais... non... il est mort...

Il observa le regard apeuré de son roi qui, lui, regardait dans des yeux totalement déboussolés.

-Non Ruki, Reita va bien, j'ai reçu une lettre de lui il y a quelques minutes, avant que tu ne commences à hurler...

-C'était donc ça... tu rêvais qu'il mourrait...

Ruki tourna la tête vers la voix éteinte d'Aoi...

-Je... rêvais... Dieu merci... c'était si horrible...

Et les larmes fusèrent. Il plaqua ses mains sur ses yeux et se blottis contre Uruha qui referma sur lui ses bras protecteurs. Immédiatement les corps apaisants de Kai et d'Aoi vinrent rejoindre ce cocon, offrant une bulle de réconfort, de soutient au jeune amant.

Juste un rêve... il avait juste fais un très, très mauvais rêve, un horrible, rêve... un cauchemar...

Il était si fatigué, il avait l'impression d'avoir vraiment vécu ce que son inconscient venait de lui infliger. Mais pouvait-il seulement dormir à nouveau sans replonger dans cette horreur? Son cœur battait à tout rompre, tellement qui empoigna sa poitrine et meurtrit sa chair de ses ongles.

-Ruki... calme-toi, tout va bien, nous sommes là.

La main de Kai vint se poser sur la sienne, entremêlant leurs doigts.

Petit à petit, ses muscles se détendirent, son souffle reprit un rythme correct... ses yeux s'ouvrirent et il put voir la vérité.

Il était vivant et Reita l'était aussi.

-Là, voilà qui est mieux... ne nous refais plus jamais peur de la sorte, est-ce d'accord, Ruki?

Il ne répondit pas, car comment promettre quelque chose qui a trait à l'inconscient?

-Je vais bien maintenant...

Les bras bougèrent et les regards reprirent leur fond habituel.

Le petit blond se redressa et s'assit à genoux, froissant les draps à chaque mouvement. Uruha prit son menton entre deux doigts et tourna sa tête jusqu'à pouvoir l'embrasser.

-Allons prendre un bon bain tous ensemble...

-Oui.

Il se levèrent tous, prenant soin que Ruki soit en état de tenir debout, et alors que Kai s'apprêtait à embrasser à son tour son petit amant, une voix bien connue se fit entendre.

-Je peux me joindre à vous?


	8. Poupée de souvenirs

Mot de l'auteur: Bon, ce chapitre tarde un peu, comme toujours, désolée. Je le trouve un peu brouillon mais j'espère que vous arriverez à tout comprendre

.

.

.

Tous se retournèrent.

-Reita?

-Je suis de retour...

Il y eut un moment de silence où les 4 amants tentèrent d'analyser la situation. Reita était revenu.

D'un coup, il fut assaillit par des boulets de canons qui se jetèrent sur lui. Les baisers, les caresses et autres mots doux fusèrent et ce fut Reita qui stoppa le flot.

-Bon, on va le prendre ce bain? J'en ai bien besoin.

-Oui, allons y. Il faut le faire préparer alors...

-Mais Aoi, si on le prend tous les cinq,ce sera trop étroit.

-Kai a raison. Allons plutôt à la source.

-Hum... la source?

Tous regardèrent Ruki.

-Ah, c'est vrai que tu ne l'as pas encore vu toi. Viens.

Uruha lui prit la main et après qu'ils se soient rhabillé un peu, ils traversèrent les couloirs du châteaux.

-Il n'y a personne.

-Jamais dans cette section.

-Ah je vois...

Ils arrivèrent dans un couloir où Ruki trouva que l'air était plus chaud, plus étouffant.

-Nous voilà arrivés.

Uruha poussa une lourde porte en bois et lâcha la main de Ruki pour faire glisser son yukata, très vite imité par les autres quand ils furent dans la pièce.

-Ah, ça faisait longtemps qu'on avait pas prit un bain tous ensemble ici.

Reita s'étira et s'avança directement vers l'eau après avoir enlevé son équipement qu'il laissa lourdement tomber à terre.

-Reita...

-C'est rien Kai...

-... si tu le dis.

Ruki le regarda alors à son tour. Ses bras étaient recouverts de petites plaies qui avaient déjà due être soignées vu leur état.

Le petit blond entra dans l'eau à son tour et fut submergé par une vague de bien être. L'eau chaude du bain détendit ses muscles qui semblaient s'être contractés non-stop depuis ce terrible cauchemar.

Il se tourna et posa ses bras sur le rebord en pierre pour regarder un peu autour de lui.

C'était une belle pièce et il se dit qu'il y reviendrait volontiers à l'avenir. (1)

-Alors Ruki?

Deux bras vinrent enserrer sa taille.

-Tu ne parles pas beaucoup... mon retour te laisse donc si indifférent?

A ces mots, Ruki se retourna vivement et le regarda avec des yeux tristes et effarés.

-Allons Reita, ne dis pas cela. Tu n'as pas était témoin de la crise qu'il nous a faite ce matin, juste avant que tu n'arrives.

-Une crise?

Reita tourna la tête vers Aoi qui s'était accoudé au bord, tenant Kai tout contre lui de son bras valide.

-C'est... c'est rien.

-Il a rêvé que tu mourais.

-Aoi!

Les joues de Ruki s'empourprèrent et il tourna la tête.

-C'est vrai?

Il fit un petit signe de tête et les yeux lui piquèrent. Voyant ça, Reita esquissa un mouvement. S'il el prenait dans ses bras, Ruki était sûr d'éclats en sanglots.

-Quand t'auras finit d'imaginer n'importe quoi, appelle-moi...

Mais il ne reçut qu'une petit tape sur la tête.

-Je suis trop fort pour me faire tuer. Surtout par une armée aussi faible...Ah au fait, Aoi, sympa ton petit Prince... bonne bouille.

-Ah tu trouves aussi? Bien sûr je...

Ruki n'écouta plus. Il se perdit dans ses réflexions.

«Kai m'a dit qu'il était là depuis 6 ans... Aoi depuis 7 ans et Reita depuis 5 ans, Uruha était au château depuis sa naissance bien sûr et moi...un peu plus d'un mois. Je ne sais rien d'eux en fait.»

-... et quand j'ai...

-Dites...

Reita s'interrompit dans son récit.

-Heu... oui?

-Comment... comment vous vous êtes retrouvés là? Enfin, je veux dire, comment vous vous êtes rencontrés? Et pourquoi vous êtes restés?

Il y eut un silence.

-Ah, nous y arrivons finalement. Laisse moi d'abord t'expliquer comment je suis devenu roi.

Uruha avança et vint s'asseoir juste à côté de Ruki et Reita.

-Mon père, l'ancien roi, était un bon roi. Mais pas vraiment un bon père. Un jour il est partit à la guerre. Je n'ai eu droit à aucun «au revoir» à aucun baiser ni rien d'autre. Il a monté son cheval et est partit avec ses troupes. Mais j'en avais l'habitude, et je l'aimais quand même. Il n'était juste pas très doué dans les relations humaines.

Ruki ne voyait pas vraiment le rapport avec le fait qu'il soit devenu roi.

-J'avais 16 ans à ce moment là. Ma mère et moi l'avons attendu pendant 6 mois. Un jour, un cheval est arrivé jusqu'à nos portes avec un sac de toile sanguinolent attaché à sa selle. Il contenait la tête de mon père...

-Je... désolé...

-Hum, c'est rien, c'est du passé maintenant.

-Et, tu es devenu roi alors?

-Oui... mais bien entendu j'ai voulu venger mon père. Mais sans hommes...

En effet, c'était impossible.

-C'est à ce moment là qu'il m'a rencontré.

Aoi s'était avancé à son tour et était venu s'asseoir sur les genoux du roi.

-Toi, Aoi? Mais comment... enfin qu'est ce que ça a changé?

-Rappelle-toi, je suis espion...

-Oui, justement...

-Et bien, on va dire que j'ai joué à peut près le même rôle qu'avec le Prince voisin.

-Oh!

Ruki tenta de reconstitué le tout dans sa tête.

-Et donc... tu as tué celui qui avait tué le père d'Uruha?

-Hum... oui on peut dire ça comme ça. Laisse moi t'expliquer. J'ai rencontré Uruha alors qu'il se promenait dans la vallée. Il avait beau être jeune, tout le monde savait qui il était, surtout moi qui connaissait tout le monde dans les environs. Il semblait totalement perdu, alors je suis allé le voir. Il n'était pas bien dur de comprendre ce qui le tourmentait. Je lui ai donc proposé mon aide en échange d'une faveur.

-Une faveur?

-Uruha a accepté. Je lui ai expliqué ce que je comptait faire et il n'a pas cherché à savoir si c'était bien ou non, tant qu'il vengeait son père.

Ruki tourna ses yeux vers Uruha qui admirait le profil d'Aoi avec un large sourire et des yeux vagues. Il semblait se souvenir.

-Je suis donc allé m'incruster dans ce château désormais ennemi et comme pour le prince, j'ai séduis le roi, celui responsable du massacre des troupes du père d'Uruha. Au moment où il me faisait suffisamment confiance pour que je fasse entrer quelqu'un' au château, j'ai fait venir Uuha, déguisé en civil et le roi ne le reconnut que quand il pointa son épée sur lui. Je en sais pas s'il a eut le temps de comprendre vraiment, c'est dur de réfléchir quand on se fait trancher a gorge...

-Ne parle pas ainsi, Aoi, tu lui fait peur.

Effectivement, Ruki avait commencé à trembler un peu dans les bras de Reita. Il avait du mal à imaginer Uruha en assassin. Il secoua la tête pour échapper à cette vision d'horreur.

-Et oui, je ne suis pas un ange, mon petit Ruki.

Il approcha son visage du sien et embrassa ses lèvres.

-Mais rassure-toi, je n'ai jamais tué qui que ce soit d'autre. Du moins pas directement. Bref, continuons. C'est donc à partir de là que je suis devenu roi. Mais c'est ma mère qui s'occuper de tout au final. J'étais encore bien jeune.

-Attends, et la faveur d'Aoi?

-Ah ça? Tu ne devines pas?

Il se passa un petit moment, puis Ruki sembla trouver.

-Il t'as demandé de rester avec toi?

-Exactement. Et nous sommes très vite devenu amants.

-Oh, je vois.

-Puis ma mère est morte à son tour. Je maladie, de fatigue, je ne sais pas trop. Je me suis donc retrouvé à gouverner le royaume tout seul. A seulement 18 ans, j'avais besoin de quelqu'un pour me guider.

-C'est à ce moment que je suis intervenu.

-Oui, Kai est arrivé juste au bon moment. C'était une des connaissances d'Aoi.

-Je me suis installé au château et je suis devenu l'intendant personnel du roi.

-Mais... tu... comment savais-tu ce qu'il fallait faire?

-Tout simplement parce que j'étais l'intendant du roi qu'Uruha a tué.

Le petit blond en resta coi.

-Tu... c'est impossible.

-Et pourtant. C'est là bas que j'ai rencontré Kai. Quand Uruha en a eut besoin c'est vers lui que je me suis tourné. Il avait été destitué de ses fonctions quand le nouveau roi a été nommé. Je lui ai donc permis d'avoir un emploi.

-Et pour me remercier de l'accepter comme intendant...

-Il est resté avec toi... et est devenu ton amant aussi.

-Tu comprends vite.

-En fait, Aoi et moi étions déjà amants quand il était au château. Nous n'avons fait que reprendre notre relation, en y incluant Uruha.

-Je vois.

Ruki baissa la tête, c'était vraiment une histoire de fou tout ça. Puis quelque chose lui traversa la tête.

-Et Reita? Reita est ton garde du corps! Qu'est ce qui a bien pu te faire avoir besoin de lui? Tu as une multitude de gardes!

-Haha, tu es bien naïf mon jeune Ruki... Que crois-tu que les ennemis veulent faire d'un roi?

Bien sûr, Uruha n'est jamais en sécurité.

-Ne me dit pas que...

-Si, on a tenté de m'assassiner.

-Et j'ai bien faillit réussir.

-Reita?

Les yeux du petit chanteur s'ouvrir du mieux qu'ils pouvaient.

-Tu... tu as tenté de tuer Uruha?

-Et oui. Drôle de destin n'est ce pas? J'ai faillit tuer une des personnes les plus importantes de ma vie.

Uruha fit se lever Aoi qui récupéra Kai. Le roi partit se blottir contre Reita qui avait dégagé un bras pour l'accueillir et ils échangèrent un langoureux baiser duquel Ruki ne perdit pas une miette. Il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à comprendre ce qui avait bien pu se passer entre ces deux là.

-Heu... je voudrai pas vous déranger mais je crois que blondinet n'a pas tout saisit de votre histoire.

-Eh? A oui pardon. Bon alors je vais t'expliquer. Avant d'être au service d'Uruha...

-Ah non, ne me dit pas que tu étais au service de l'autre roi...

-Haha, non, pas moi. Non, j'étais un mercenaire. Un jour avec la bande de petites frappes que j'avais rejoins, on avait décidé d'attendre près d'une route pour tendre une embuscade au premier qui passerait par là.

-Et bien sûr, ce fut moi.

Oui sinon ça n'avait pas de sens, pensa Ruki, blasé qu'il la prenne si bien.

-J'ai tué tous ses hommes de mains à part deux.

-Aoi et Kai.

-J'aurai deviné... mais... pourquoi tu ne les a pas tué?

-Tu veux la raison officielle ou celle qui me met en valeur?

-Heu... l'officielle.

-L'officielle, c'est que je me suis laissé séduire par les yeux d'Aoi.

-Pardon?

Aoi éclata d'un grand rire et jeta un peu d'eau dans le dos de Reita.

-J'ai beaucoup de pouvoir.

-Tu l'as dit. J'étais totalement sous son pouvoir d'hypnose. Mais il n'a pas duré longtemps, juste le temps que j'arrête mon geste qui aurait tué Uruha. Quand j'ai repris mes esprit, un des gars qui m'accompagnaient s'est jeté sur eux trois, je l'ai découpé en deux avec mon sabre. Les autres se sont rués sur moi et on subit le même sort.

-Heu... je t'avoue que je n'y comprends pas grand chose.

-C'est simple. J'ai décidé de protéger Uruha, Aoi et Kai. L'hypnose d'Aoi m'a fait me rendre compte qu'ils avaient quelque chose de spécial qui rendrait sûrement ma vie moins monotone.

-Et tu ne t'ai pas trompé.

Uruha passa un doit sur son torse.

-Tu comprends mieux, Ruki? Je suis tout simplement tombé amoureux d'eux.

-Oh, je vois...

Le roi tendit un bras et serra Ruki contre lui.

-Tu es satisfait?

-Oui...

Il se boudina un peu contre eux et fut rejoint par Aoi et Kai. Toute la petite troupe commençait à dangereusement somnoler quand...

-Non, en fait il y a quelque chose...

-Eh?

Ruki releva la tête et fixa Uruha.

-Et moi?

-Quoi?

-Et moi? Pourquoi je suis là?

.

.

.

(1) Je suis désolée de ne pas fournir de description très détaillée. Seulement, j'avais écrit un lemon pour une lectrice où je décris totalement les sources, donc comme ej mettrai ce lemon en extra, vous aurez la description complète.

Sur ce!

Bises à tous!


	9. Poupée d'éternité

Mot de l'auteur: Voici donc le dernier chapitre de cette fic. Il est court, j'en suis désolée, mais je voulais la terminer au plus vite pour éviter qu'elle en perde tout son charme.

J'espère que ce Last Chapter vous plaira.

Enjoy~

Doll Castle ~chapitre 9~

Poupée d'éternité

-Et moi? Pourquoi je suis là?

Il y eut un silence qui pesait un peu lourd sur le cœur de Ruki. Lui aussi, il devait bien être là pour une bonne raison! Pas juste parce qu'il avait été prit au hasard parmi le bas peuple. Et puis, il avait était engagé pour sa voix apparemment, alors...alors... il devait bien être là parce qu'il était utile... et il était resté parce qu'il le méritait...

-Toi?

Uruha s'assit sur le bord et tira Ruki à lui pour le glisser entre ses jambes.

-Laisse moi t'expliquer pourquoi tu es là.

-On est au courant de ton «passé», si on peut dire ça comme ça.

Reita s'était approché d'eux et avait enlacé Ruki.

-On sait que tu étais une sorte de... prostituée.

Le petit blond sursauta et baissa la tête.

-Co... comment vous savez ça?

-Et bien, commença le roi, disons qu'Aoi fait bien son travail.

-Quoi? Tu l'as envoyé m'espionner?

-Non, pas toi. Mais quelqu'un de ton village. J'avais eu vent de certaines histoires... qui se sont révélées inexactes.

-Et comme il était déjà tard, j'avais décidé de passer la nuit à l'auberge.

Ruki se tourna vers lui, se retrouvant donc en face de Reita.

-Et... comment tu m'as trouvé?

-J'allais vers l'auberge, et je t'ai vu sortir d'une maison.

-C'était à quel moment... enfin je veux dire, combien de temps avant que en j'arrive au château?

-Tu sembles soucieux Ruki...calme toi, on ne te juge pas.

Reita caressa sa tête.

-Aoi, réponds moi!

Il surprit tout le monde. Ruki se mit à trembler, il se serra contre Reita qui l'entoura de ses bras en lançant un regard perdu aux autres.

-Et bien...c'était une semaine avant que tu ne viennes au château...

-Oh non...

La petite bouille blonde partie se cacher dans le cou de Reita et éclata en sanglots.

-Tu... tu m'as vu sortir de cette maison?

-Oui... et tu était pas dans un bel état.

-Quoi? Attends Aoi, ça tu nous l'avais pas dit!

Kai qui était à côté de lui s'inquiéta pour Ruki.

-J'ai pas vraiment jugé ça nécessaire, étant donné que je ne savais pas encore qu'il allait venir au château. J'en ai juste parlé un peu à Uruha, vaguement...

-Mais tu aurais dû nous le dire après la confirmation! Tu en as eu le temps!

-Calme toi Kai! Je n'y ai pas pensé c'est tout! C'est juste parce qu'on le remet sur le tapis que j'en parle!

-...pardon...

Uruha replongeât dans l'eau et vint se blottir contre Ruki, posant sa tête sur son épaule.

-Ruki, raconte-nous, s'il te plait.

Il pinça les lèvres puis souffla...

-Je suppose que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Bien, vous savez que je suis issu d'une famille de paysans, donc que nous somme pauvres. De plus nous sommes assez nombreux et ma sœur aînée attend même un enfant … ma famille n'arrivait plus à nous nourrir comme il fallait, alors j'ai prit la décision de les aider comme je pouvais. Un jour, je suis sortis de chez moi et je suis allé voir l'aubergiste pour voir s'il n'avait pas un emplois pour moi... et...

-Ruki...

Les larmes montaient aux yeux du petit blond.

-Il m'a amené dans une pièce. Je pensais que c'était le débarras ou un quelque chose de semblable... et il m'a dit... qu'en effet il avait un travail pour moi. Puis... il... il a commencé à me toucher et il m'a dit que si j'étais gentil et sage, il me paierait bien...

-Et donc il t'as...

-Oui... mais laissez moi finir. Donc... pour ma famille, je me suis laissé faire et... il m'a donné l'argent. En sortant de l'auberge je me suis dit que ce type paierait mais en même temps je me disais que c'était une façon de gagner beaucoup d'argent et plutôt... facilement et...

-Agréablement?

-Oui, si on peut dire ça comme ça... alors, sans que ma famille ne le sache je me suis fait entretenir par les gens fortunés du village et parfois même aux alentours. Le jour où Aoi m'a vu, je ressortais de chez un … client, chez qui je n'allais que très peu souvent mais qui me donnait une grosse somme. Mais … il était très violent avec moi et me demandait de lui faire des choses... horribles et … mais j'avais besoin de cet argent!

Il se remit à pleurer et les autres, attristés par son récit allèrent à sa rencontre pour le couver comme ils pouvaient.

-Donc, quand je t'ai vu, tu sortais de chez cet homme, et il t'avais maltraité.

-Oui... et... j'en ai eu marre … j'ai eu envie de courir et d'aller loin, pour... chanter

-Et tu te souviens où tu es allé chanter?

Ruki regarda Aoi, et il comprit. Il l'avait entendu chanter ce soir là, c'est comme ça qu'il avait put parler de sa voix à Uruha.

-Oui, je suis allé près du lac qu'il à pas loin du château. Tu étais là, non?

-Mh... tu as chanté une très belle chanson... je me souviens des paroles:

Aoi prit une inspiration et , à al surprise de Ruki, libéra une voix mélodieuse.

Zeijaku na ishiki wo hagare  
Yukkuri to ashioto wo tatezu ni  
Hai ni nari konagona ni chiru  
Soredake... Soredake...

-Whithout a trace...

Ruki avait murmuré ces trois mots... sans une trace... Ruki en laissait jamais de traces, il était invisible, même pour sa famille. Ils n'avaient jamais fait attention à lui. Tout le village était au courant qu'il se prostituait, mais pas eux... il ne laissait pas de traces, même pas dans leurs esprits.

-Ensuite, Aoi est rentré au château et il m'a parlé de toi...J'ai été séduit par ton histoire...

-Séduit?

Ruki se demandait comme son histoire pathétique pouvait séduire. Il ne trouvait que ce mot soit le bon.

-Oui... cette faiblesse, ce replis sur soi, cet abandon à la chanson... je ne sais pas, ça m'a séduit.

En effet... là Ruki comprenait mieux.

-En fait tu as eu pitié de moi...

-Oui, c'est ça.

Le souffle du petit blond se coupa. Pas lui... pas eux... pourquoi?

-Et c'est pour ça que tu es ici. Je voulais t'offrir ce que tu n'avais pas...de l'amour.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent grandement. Avait-il bien entendu?

-Pardon?

-De l'amour. A profusion et à tous moment. C'est pour ça que toi, tu es là...

A ces mots, Ruki regarda tour à tour ses amants qui lui souriaient et se remit à pleurer, mais des larmes de joie et de reconnaissance. Cette famille qu'il n'avait finalement jamais eu, il la découvrait ici. Sa maison se trouvait dans les bras de ces hommes, tous prêts à lui offrit leurs cœurs

…

Les années, les décennies passèrent et Ruki vieillissait. Si bien qu'un jour il mourut. Mais ce jour là, il ne partit pas seul. Ce jour là, il partit avec tout l'amour, toutes les joies, tous les bons moments que cette famille lui avait donné... mais surtout il partit vivre l'éternité avec les quatre personnes les plus importantes de sa vie... Aoi, Kai, Uruha et Reita.

Voilà, ainsi se termine Doll Castle...

Merci à toutes celles qui l'ont suivies.

Je vous fait de gros bisous et j'espère vous revoir pour mes prochaines fictions!

Encore merci!

Hachii


End file.
